goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou drives a Bulldozer/crashes it into the school/Grounded
Characters: Caillou - Ivy Boris - Eric Rosie - Shy Girl Announcer - David Doris - Julie Miss Martin - Kate Doctor - Kidaroo Plot: When the Caillou Family goes to Rosie’s school play, Caillou decides to take a bulldozer in the junkyard for free, drive it 50 MPH (80.46 km/h) on a freeway, and crashes into his school. Transcript: Boris: “CAILLOU!!! GET YOUR BALD ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” Caillou: “Ugh. What is it dad?” Boris: “We are going to see Rosie’s school play of The Wizard of Oz. You better behave or you’re grounded.” Caillou: “Ugh. Fine. Just don’t shoot me with one of your guns.” *At the school* Announcer: “Hello everybody! Welcome to our school play of the Wizard of Oz. Our first scene will begin shortly.” Caillou: *To himself* Ugh, I won’t be able to survive this dumb play. Wait a minute, I can ditch this play and go to Chuck E. Cheese. Boris: “The Play will start in 5 minutes Caillou.” Caillou: “Hey Mom?” Doris: “Yes Caillou?” Caillou: “Can I use the bathroom before the play starts?” Doris: “Sure! Just be back in 3 minutes.” Caillou: “OK!” *A montage of Caillou running across the neighborhood is shown. He finally reaches the junkyard* Caillou: *pants* “I don’t think I can take this any longer. It’s too much for me. Hey! What’s that?” *A bulldozer with a sign next to it that says “FREE BULLDOZER!” Is shown* Caillou: “Wow! A free bulldozer? This is amazing! I can plow into the school so I won’t have to see Rosie’s play. Let’s look inside!” *Caillou looks inside the bulldozer, and the key is already in the ignition* Caillou: “Oh look, the key is already in the ignition! This must be my lucky day! Let’s drive this bad boy!” *Caillou starts the engine and shifts the bulldozer to DRIVE*. He drives it out of the junkyard and onto the road* *Miss Martin is walking down the street* Miss Martin: “A nice night for a walk sure is relaxing! It’s a good thing Caillou isn’t here with me!” Caillou: “Oh no! It’s Miss Martin! Wait, I have a plan!” Miss Martin: “HEY! BULLDOZERS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVEN ON ROADS!! I’M CALLING THE COPS!!!” *Caillou drives the bulldozer towards Miss Martin* Miss Martin: *Kidaroo’s voice* “NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!” *Caillou runs over Miss Martin, severely injuring her* *At the hospital* Doctor: “SHE HAS ALL OF HER RIBS FRACTURED AND NEEDS A CHEST TUBE IMPLANT! WE HAVE TO DO CPR ON THE HEAD AND CHEST TO KEEP BLOOD FLOWING! SHE HAS COLLAPSED LUNGS AND FOURTH DEGREE BURNS ALL OVER HER BODY!!! WE WILL HAVE TO INSERT THE CHEST TUBE WITH HEAVY DUTY COACH SCREWS AND A POWER DRILL!!! THIS WILL BE EXTREMELY PAINFUL!” *The doctor inserts the chest tube into Miss Martin‘s chest, and drills them down with the power drill* Miss Martin: *Kidaroo’s voice* WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAWAWAWA IT HURTS WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” *Back with Caillou* Caillou: “Wow! I can’t believe I’m driving a construction vehicle 50 MPH on a freeway and I’m not getting pulled over for it! Thanks GoAnimate Logic! Oh look, there’s the school right now! Time to plow this bad boy into it!” *The bulldozer’s speed increases up to 61 MPH, and Caillou opens the cab door* Caillou: “Time to abandon ship!” *Caillou jumps out of the bulldozer’s cab, and the bulldozer crashes into the school, causing the building and the bulldozer to explode into a massive fireball* Caillou: “YES! I finally got rid of the school for good! The play is gone forever now! Hey, who are those people in the distance?” *Caillou looks into the distance, and sees it’s his family* Caillou: “OH S***!!!” Boris: “Care to explain why the f*** a bulldozer just plowed into the school?” Caillou: “Um, Um.” Boris: “SHUT UP! EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW!” Caillou: “OK, I crashed the bulldozer into the school because I didn’t want to go to Rosie’s stupid play. I’m sorry.” *Boris flies into a fit of rage* Boris: “OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!! CAILLOU!!! HOW F***ING DARE YOU CRASH A GODDAMN BULLDOZER INTO THE SCHOOL AND RUN OVER YOUR TEACHER!!! THAT’S IT!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 29238383722927372829272726252252627826290 YEARS!!! GO HOME AND GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!” Caillou: “WA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Category:Caillou Gets Grounded